The Troubled Lives of the Twins
by Harmony Black
Summary: Fred is married to Angelina.George is married to Alicia.And both sets of newlyweds are having kids in the same month!Please r/r flames are not welcomed helpful hints are.Dont mind Harmony she is just a character I through in to make the story more cooler.
1. First Chapter of First story

The Troubled Lives of the Twins  
  
Chapter 1: To The Burrow  
  
Fred and George apparated to their old house and immediatly noticed it was very cold. Usually during this time of the year if the kids were aloud to be home during the winter holidays their would be explosions that would result in Mrs. Weasley screaming-  
  
"Fred and George Weasley get back here now!" The twins spun around to see their new wives trying to catch up to them.  
  
"Girls we told you to stay in bed" Fred spoke as he tried to warm up his hands by rubbing his hands together.  
  
"We know but we are not letting you do this alone." Angelina pulled her purple jacket on tightly as she looked toward the little house that looked like a gingerbread house with a added garage.  
  
"No we don't want you girls to get hurt!"George said standing his ground.  
  
"Listen you guys have about three months till we have to be 'pampered' so let us do what we want!"  
  
Alicia said sarcastically as she twirled her wand and casted a spell that would keep them all warm until they got  
  
inside.  
  
Fred and George didn't want to give up but they finally gave in right before Mrs. Weasley came out  
  
and forced them all inside. "Hello. You four are just in time for dinner! We are having Meatloaf with corn and for a treat we are all going to have some butter bear."  
  
"Hmmm i can just taste it on my toung already!" George said while his mouth started watering as they started walking up towards the small house.  
  
"Mum can we help cook?" Alicia asked while she tried to keep George from falling while he was thinking of food.  
  
"Ughh! Men!" Angelina said under her breath as she pushed Fred face down in the snowbank that had built up over a bush.  
  
"Yes you can help me." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Alicia and Angelina ran into the kitchen while leaving mum with her son's.  
  
"Boy's! The gang is in the living room doing their homework. Ohh and remember that Harmony girl that transffered from Beauxbattons to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No." Fred looked around the kitchen and stared at the clock that hanged on the wall opposite from him.  
  
" I see dad isn't home yet. What happened?" George said as he made himself a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley when is dinner surved? Everybody is hungry." said Harmony appearing behind   
  
the twins and Mrs. Weasley. Harmony looked around the kitchen and saw that there were five people in the kitchen. She looked at both of the twins and turned around and left with out even getting a answer.  
  
In the next room Harmony walked over to her seat that was next to the fire. It consisted of two pillows made of two old sweater's and goose feathers. A old blanket and a little Cinnamon Cockatiel that had crawled into a warm nook between a pillow and the sweater. Harmony felt four pairs of eyes stare at her as she started on her Astronomy essay on 100 constelations and what they stand for.  
  
"So..." Ron spoke up as he stared at Harmony with a curious look in his eyes. "What did Mum say?"  
  
Everybody looked up at her as she looked through another book. " She has to make more."  
  
"Why? Dad's not here. Percy better not be here! And Bill and Charlie can't come home this Christmas. So why is she making more?" Ginny said as she petted Crookshanks.  
  
"Oy Ginny I can't believe you forgot your own brother's!" Everyone turned around to see Fred and George lounging on the coach.  
  
"Fred. George. What are you to doing here? We thought you were knee deep in creating a new trick or other thing!" Ron smiled as he got up to give the twins a hug.   
  
" Ya but we finished it in time to come see you guys." Fred sighed as he watched George fish through a old bag they had brought with something in side for each of them. 


	2. Telling the Gang

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter or ne 1 else in the story? NO! But I own harmony! Hmm   
  
I wish I owned either Draco Malfoy or maybe hmm yep I wished I owned Malfoy!  
  
all I own is...ummmmm..... I own anything I write later on including the candy brooms!  
  
But I do not own harry and crew.   
  
Responses!!:  
  
Ashliegh: Thanks! Don't worry I won't make her a Mary Sue! I will continue!  
  
Malecrit: Thanks for the tips! I e-mailed you so thanks for your help!!!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: Thank you! Know you wanted to be in the story? Well who do you   
  
want to be? E-mail me the answer or just post it!  
  
Like I said in my summary NO flammers aloud! helpful hints are! ALL flames shall be used   
  
to cook hotdogs and to fire Voldemort from his job!  
  
(A/N : Hi info for me. Hmm. I love chocolate. I am insane when I get a bar of chocolate.  
  
I am currently writing another story. and hmm. hmmmmmm. I am a little insane so if I write   
  
something crazy remember I ate 1 or 5 bars of chocolate or had to much sugar....**drools  
  
over keyboard thinking of sugar**  
  
**is thinking of chocolate**   
  
Harmony looks out to the mob of three people that have angry looks in there eyes.  
  
"What? do you want another chapter?"  
  
mob starts throwing rotten tomatoes and dirt at me.  
  
"Ok here is your chapter! Just don't throw any more tomatoes at me! **shudders**  
  
Mob throws more tomatoes at her and goes to get the cannon full of tomatoes.   
  
"AHHHH OKAY HERE IS YOUR STORY!!!!)  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Fred stared at the fire while George started pulling out blankets and other odd things to keep in a back pack. Fred looked over at his brother with a look of pure nonpatience on his face. "George just give the backpack to me." Fred snatched the back pack out of his brothers arms and opened up the front pocket. Out fell 11 little white bags full of stuff.   
  
" I knew they were there." George started picking up the items he had thrown on the floor.  
  
Fred sorted through the bags and finely presented five white bags. "Okay these are your Christmas presents but you may open them now. Ron..... Hermione.....Harry.....Ginny.....and Harmony. After everyone took there seats again they opened the white bags.   
  
  
  
In Harry's, Ron's, Ginny's, Hermione's, and Harmony's there were these gigantic peices of white gum, odd shaped red chocolate, a silver lollipop, a tube full of blue goo, and last but not least these tiny broom shaped hard candies that had the firebolt name inscribed on the handle of the broom. They all looked questionatly at the candy. "Uh Fred, George you guys haven't tested them have you?" Ron spoke questionatly as he and the others looked up at the twins. "No, we thought you guys might want to test them!" George spoke to the group as Fred picked up two white bags and gave one to his twin brother. "We are testing them to. This is to see if we all act the same or if we are doing it wrong." when Fred finished he picked up the white peice of gum. "So the gums first?" Ginny asked curiosly as she followed what her brothers did and picked up the white peice of gum. "Yep." Everybody picked up there gum and stuffed it into their mouths. Almost immediatly they all became super hyper. The all were so hyper that they were litteraly bouncing off of the walls!  
  
After 10 minutes they all were calm and sitting on the floor. "Ok so whats next?Can we try the tubes of blue goo?" Harry said as he dug into his bag and picked up the tube. "Ok so the goo is next." George announced as he picked his up. Everyone pulled off the top and sucked it into their mouths. About 2 seconds after they ate the goo everyone's skin color turned blue and made every thing living that they touched turn blue. "Cool!!" Ron stared at his hands as he reached over to pick up Crookshanks because it was going to attack Harmony's Cinnamon Cockatiel. Crookshanks turned blue and Hermione almost fainted when she turned around to talk to Ron. After about 5 minutes they turned back into their own skin color.   
  
  
  
"Ok now can we do the silver lollipops? I want to try those." Ron spoke up as he dug in his bag to get the lollipop. "Ok Ron." Fred said as he grabbed his lollipop. Everyone pulled off the clear wrapper and stuck it into thier mouths as they had done with all the other candy. This candy however you had to suck on this one. This one made everyone turn into gray, see-threw images of themselves. "BLOODY HELL" Ron spat out the words really loud. "I am a ghost!!" "Cool I can float" Hermione said as she did a backflip in the air. "And I can walk through walls!" Harmony said as she walked through the door that leads to the hallway.  
  
After about 20 minutes the spell wore off so they could try the other stuff.  
  
"Ok can we try the chocolate?" Hermione picked up her chocolate when she spoke those words. "Ya I guess we should." George spoke as he picked up his chocolate. Everyone followed suit as they picked up their chocolate and ate it. Within seconds everyone was out side turning all the snow into water with their fire breathing. Harry looked up and saw snow falling down. He opened his mouth and sent fire to hit a bunch of icycles that were hanging off the house. He ran and dodged the water that fell on Hermione and Ron. After that one they all went inside and sat down looking at the last peice of candy.  
  
"Well I guess its the broom looking candy." Harmony sighed as she said this. This time they all went out and tried the candy. As soon as they all ate the candy they saw 7 peices of wood come at them. Harry looked at them closly. "Hey those aren't peices of wood. They are Firebolts!" Everyone looked at there brooms as they stopped in front of any of the 7 people.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry for making the chappie short. 


	3. Whats Hermione's secret?

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter or ne 1 else in the story? NO! But I own harmony! Hmm   
  
I wish I owned either Draco Malfoy or maybe hmm yep I wished I owned Malfoy!  
  
all I own is...ummmmm..... I own anything I write that doesn't deal with the harry potter indica(Huh? whats that?)!  
  
But I do not own harry and crew.   
  
Like I said in my summary NO flammers aloud! helpful hints are! ALL flames shall be used   
  
to cook hot dogs and to fire Voldemort from his job!  
  
(A/N : Hi info for me. Hmm. I love chocolate. I am insane when I get a bar of chocolate.  
  
I am currently writing another story. and hmm. hmmmmmm. I am a little insane so if I write   
  
something crazy remember I ate 1 or 5 bars of chocolate or had to much sugar....**drools  
  
over keyboard thinking of sugar**  
  
**is thinking of chocolate**   
  
Well here is the rewrite of the 3rd chapter. I am working on the fourth as you read this!  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone stared at the brooms as they came to a halt next to the person that ate the candy.   
  
"Oy! I got myself a Firebolt." Ron stared at the broom that was hovering over the ground as he touched the handle on the broom.  
  
"Is it real?" Ginny asked her brother as she stared at it trying to decide if it was a mirage or the real deal.  
  
"Oh its real. But how long will it last?" Hermione spoke as she looked at the twins questionatly.  
  
"Well that is the problem Hermione we have four at home and they don't seem to disapear." George said outloud as he spoke those words.  
  
"So in other words." Harry began as he stared at the broom.  
  
"It will never disapear?" Harmony finished as she read his mind.  
  
"Harmony please stop reading my mind it is very disturbing." Harry said annoyed.  
  
"Well then learn how to hold your toung against Snape and learn Occlumency." Harmony said as she surveyed Harry threw her emerald green eyes. She was sent to the Weasleys when Harry arrived at their house on his birthday July 31. The Order of The Pheonix had sent her so she could look after Harry. This whole business of looking after Harry was new so she had to report back to Dumbledore on what Harry does. She also had to do alot of extra homework assignments for Dumbledore so she could defend herself and Harry if needed.  
  
"Yep well atleast we think so. They have lasted a year so far." Fred looked at everyone as they all grabbed their brooms and went inside to put them in their rooms.   
  
"So Fred, George. You guys didn't tell us what you really came here for!" Ginny said as soon as she came back downstairs and sat down in her seat right next to the fire. Her seat was made out of her blue pillow and her purple blanket.   
  
"Well I don't think we should tell you before we tell the parents." Fred smirked taunting at them all. Nobody noticed Hermione staring at the boys as she rumaged through her brain. She turned towards Harmony and painted the read-my-mind look on her face. Harmony focused on Hermione's eyes as she looked through her brain for what Hermione was thinking. 'I need to talk to you tonight. It is very important and I know only you can help.' Hermione thought scardly as she blocked out other thoughts. Harmony nodded. Harmony thought something confusing as she listened blankley to everyone complain. 'Thats odd.' Harmony thought to herself. 'I have never been through someones mind like that! It was like walking through hallways wondering what she will see next. When she got to the right door. It was like Hermione was standing there talking to Harmony with some kind of distressed anxiety playing in her voice.   
  
"Harmony? HARMONY?" Ron stood in front of Harmony's face snapping his fingers. When Harmony finely came back to the real world she looked around.   
  
"What?" Harmony said as Ron and Harry forced her to sit down.  
  
Ginny stood up and walked over to Harmony and sat down next to her. "Its just your both of your eyes turned blue. Not just the iris but the WHOLE thing. We were just worried." Ginny spoke with a little bit of scare reflecting off her soul and into her voice.   
  
Harmony placed her pale white hands on her eyes. She saw the blue light reflect off her eyes and onto her hands. 'Oh no. Not again.' Harmony sighed and closed her eyes for what felt like a eternity to her but she knew it was only 2 minutes. When she opened her eyes she placed her hands over her eyes and saw no reflection. 'Good it's gone.'  
  
"Are you ok? We were really scared." Harry said as he placed his right hand on her left shoulder.   
  
"Ya I am ok." Harmony got up and walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. She looked into the mirror and up her black bangs. The scratch that was placed on the skin 16 years ago was glowing dark blue. 'Oh great its happening again.' She usually had this happen when she was either scared, happy, mad, jealous, etc. It was like a giant mood device that never gave bad or incorrect readings. 'Well I guess I should get out before everyone thinks I am sick and tells Dumbledore.' Harmony opened up the door but before she could leave she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. A black snake-like cloud came through the wall and slithered around Harmony's neck. Harmony placed her finger right next to her neck and let a little snake-like blue cloud come out of her fingers and attacked the black cloud. Immediatly the black cloud fell to the ground while Harmony's blue cloud disapeared. Harmony picked up the black snake from off the ground and walked out of the bathroom. Instead of turning into the living room Harmony walked into the kitchen. She saw that Angelina and Alicia were gone and said plainly to Mrs. Wealsey "Molly I need to go see Dumbledore. Can you watch Harry?" After she saw Molly nod Harmony disappeared into a puff of smoke.  
  
1 minute later Ron walked into the kitchen. " Mum do you know where Harmony is?" Ron looked at her as she spoke to him. "Yes she had to go see Proffessor Dumbledore." Ron walked into the living room and told everyone where Harmony was.  
  
Mean while at Hogwarts. "Gumb drop." Harmony said to the gorgoyles as she tried to catch her breath. They opened up and she ran up the steps toward Dumbledores office. She walked into his office and saw that Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore were talking.   
  
"Sorry to interupt Albus but you told me to come to you if anything happens. I was in the bathroom making sure the color would disapear after my eyes change again and this tried to attack me." Harmony dropped the snake onto Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the snake and started to speak but a knock came from his door. Out of impulese Harmony turned into a Cinnamon Cockatiel that looked like her bird.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Please r/r ppl's!!  
  
Till next time my faithful readers! Till next time! 


	4. Authors notes PLEASE READ!

Authors Notes  
  
Hi everyone I just wanted you to know that I found a BETA reader. But back to the   
  
Authors Note..  
  
This is a revised chapter because some of it is a little wierd so I decided to change some of   
  
it. I will go through and change the other chapters around and fix them up too.  
  
Harmony is no longer related to Siruis Black and adopted by Remus Lupin. Her adopted   
  
parents are the Milnons.  
  
So I read a column in that S.P.I.W. thing on ff.net  
  
and decided to do a OC thingy for Harmony so you guys and gals get to know more about  
  
her.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
*****General*****  
  
Name: (first)Harmony (middle)Lea ;Lupin.   
  
Nick Name: Harm  
  
Age: (In The Troubled Lives of the Twins) 16 going on 17  
  
Sex: Female  
  
D.O.B: April 1, year unknown  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Family: Remus Lupin  
  
Family History: Read my new story  
  
*****Appearance*****  
  
Height: 5" 1' (short!!!)  
  
Build: small and skinny.  
  
Hair Color: Black.  
  
Hair Style: long and usually kept down.  
  
Eye Color: a deep green color.  
  
Skin Color: white.  
  
Personality: Very strong headed, is caring, is not self centered, and loves to humour people  
  
and make them happy.  
  
Relationships: Friends with: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger,  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
Likes: no one yet  
  
Hates: Voldemort (who doesn't? besides most of his death eaters),   
  
Flaws: Scared of time traveling, death, anyone finding out her past, and rats   
  
Childhood: Harmony spent her childlife in France.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
The BEDP Test -  
  
What's their Boggart (worst fear): Rats  
  
Erised (utmost desire): To see her parents and siblings.  
  
Dementor (worst memory): Challenging Voldemort (2nd chapter of The Life That I Weaved Is Slipping Through Cracks).  
  
Patronus?: A Werewolf  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Favourite Hogwarts school subject?: DADA(Defense Against the Dark Arts)  
  
Are they right- or left-handed?: Right  
  
Their preferred Muggle music?: Rock and Roll and Pop  
  
Who do they love most?: Harry(as a friend), Ron(as a friend),Lupin(father figure)  
  
Would they make a good teacher?: Yes because she loves to help out and to work with   
  
kids because they tend to listen more then grownups and they will listen to a DADA   
  
teacher!!!  
  
What (if any) jewellery do they wear?: A radient blue saphire on a silver chain.   
  
Would they keep an online journal if they had access to a computer?: No.  
  
If they could change one thing about themselves, what would it be?: Her past.  
  
They walk into a crowded room, and everyone looks up at them. What do they do?: She   
  
turns around and walks out.  
  
What kind of sense of humour do they have?: A good one.  
  
Do they swear a lot?: No unless she is pissed off really badly.  
  
If they had an online journal, what would their username be?: Harm_da_mysterious  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading. I hope you get a better visual of Harmony.  
  
Good Bye....  
  
Oh ya a big round of aplause to my new BETA reader.... phoenix!!  
  
Please keep r/r ing for me! See you guys and gals soon. Bye.  
  
Oh ya and ummmm please read my new story called; The Life That I Weaved Is Slipping Through Cracks. Its about Harmony so please r/r it  
  
~~~~~~~~The author; Lynn~~~~~~~~  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
************  
  
*************  
  
**************  
  
***************  
  
****************  
  
*****************  
  
******************  
  
*****************   
  
****************  
  
***************  
  
**************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*   
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
************  
  
*************  
  
**************  
  
***************  
  
****************  
  
*****************  
  
******************  
  
*****************   
  
****************  
  
***************  
  
**************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*   
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
************  
  
*************  
  
**************  
  
***************  
  
****************  
  
*****************  
  
****************  
  
***************   
  
**************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Another chapter will be up soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Fifth chapter: Telling the Weasleys

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter or ne 1 else in the story? NO! But I own harmony! Hmm   
  
I wish I owned either Draco Malfoy or maybe hmm yep I wished I owned Malfoy!  
  
all I own is...ummmmm..... I own anything I write that doesn't deal with the harry potter indica(Huh? whats that?)!  
  
But I do not own harry and crew.   
  
Like I said in my summary NO flammers aloud! helpful hints are! ALL flames shall be used   
  
to cook hot dogs and to fire Voldemort from his job!  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Dinner was ready and everyone was sitting down at the table dishing their plates and eating. Alicia and George looked at each other's eyes while Angelina and Fred stared at their plates. After everyone was full and Alicia, Angelina, Ginny, and Hermione cleared the table Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went to the living room and finished their homework Mum and the two couples sat down at the table.   
  
George looked at Mrs. Weasley and opened his mouth "Umm Mum Alicia and me have to tell you something-"   
  
"Ahem." Fred cleared his voice and looked at his brother.  
  
"Fred, Angelina, Alicia, and I have something to tell you." George corrected himself as he nervously banged his fingers against the table top. Angelina was lacing and un-lacing her fingers, Alicia was staring at the wall adjacent to her, and Fred was tapping his foot on the ground. For what felt like a eternity of silence Angelina finally spoke up.  
  
"You see Mum, uhh Fred and I are expecting a little bundle this August." Angelina looked at Molly Weasley. Molly was so happy that her eye's were brimming with tears.   
  
"And we are expecting a baby in July." Alicia and George were looking at Molly.  
  
Molly got up and hugged Alicia and Angelina and went and hugged her red haired sons. Her eyes were overflowed with happiness. The clocks hand that had Mr. Weasley's face on it switched from WORK to TRAVELING and then to HOME.   
  
"Molly I'm home." Arthur's tired voice rang throughout the kitchen.  
  
"Arthur get in here quick! The twins and Alicia and Angelina have good news!" Molly yelled towards the front door.  
  
Arthur walked in with his graying robe flowing from behind him. His eyes were bloodshot and his eyelids were drooping down and threatening to fall asleep. He took a seat next to Molly and drank the coffee that she placed in front of him.  
  
"Arthur we are going to be grandparents!" Molly said as soon as she sat back down. Arthur spat out the coffee that was in his mouth and looked at Alicia, Angelina, and the twins.   
  
"Both of you are pregnant?" Arthur said to the girls. They both happily nodded. Mr. Weasley looked at the twins. "I can't wait to see my first grandchildren." He looked happy, exhausted, and confused at the same time. "How did you end up being pregnant at the same time?"  
  
"Well dad Alicia is two months along and she is due sometime in July." George looked toward Alicia and stared into her eyes.  
  
"And Angelina is a month along. She is due in August." Fred said proudly as he wrapped his arm around Angelina's shoulder and hugged her.  
  
"Oh. So I guess you will be baby-proofing the house?" Molly said as she poured some tea into two cups. She handed the cups to Alicia and Angelina.  
  
"Yes we have worked out the whole idea. The lab will be off-limits to the babys and they will not be allowed in the store room unless one of us is watching them..." Fred just started drowning on about how they were going to protect the kids from stuff when all along Angelina and Alicia kept thinking they were going to have to protect the stuff from the kids if they were anything like their fathers.  
  
"and so they will sleep in our rooms until we can build two more rooms over the shop." Fred rapped his conversation up. Alicia glanced down at her wrist watch.   
  
"George if you want to make it to my parents house before they go to bed we better hurry up." Alicia looked at George and held her watch up so he could see the time.  
  
"Your right we better get going."  
  
"We better go to hunny before your parents go to work." Fred got up from his chair and walked over to where his parents were sitting.  
  
"Bye mum, dad." George and Alicia said in unison before disapparating.  
  
Fred hugged his mum and dad and then Angelina shook Arthur'a hand and hugged Molly.   
  
"Now if you need any help you are welcome to ask us for anything." Molly said as she waved at Fred and Angelina before they disapparated.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry its so short but I had to but the rest of it in a different chapter other wise I would never have finished this chappie before Thanksgiving.  
  
Please r/r ppl's!!  
  
Till next time my faithful readers! Till next time!   
  
Sorry it took so long to write a new chapter but I am busy with work. 


	6. fifth chapter: George's inlaws Another w...

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter or ne 1 else in the story? NO! But I own harmony! Hmm   
  
I wish I owned either Draco Malfoy or maybe hmm yep I wished I owned Malfoy!  
  
all I own is...ummmmm..... I own anything I write that doesn't deal with the harry potter indica(Huh? whats that?)!  
  
But I do not own harry and crew.   
  
Like I said in my summary NO flammers aloud! helpful hints are! ALL flames shall be used   
  
to cook hot dogs and to fire Voldemort from his job!  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter ?: George's inlaws. Another world?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alicia and George apparated to a little house that was located in the country-side. There was a wooden fence surrounding a snow-covered flower garden. The trail coming from the front door was made out of polished stone and the couple walked down the trail towards the yellow house. The door was maple and it shined in the light coming from the sunset from behind the house. As they got closer to the door and ten-year old girl came out wearing a blue sweater, purple snowpants,a pair of red snowboots, a pair of green mittens, a orange snow cap, green ear-muffs, and a gold fleece scarf. A black book-bag was hanging off one shoulder and a pillow was held under her arm. She turned toward the side of the house and started dragging a wooden sled towards the hill that was up towards the lining of pine trees. Her handling on the sled slipped and it slid down the hill. The girl ran after it and noticed Alicia and George standing there watching her.   
  
"Alicia! Where did you come from? Hogwarts is so cool! Why didn't you tell me how they sort you? That hat is creepy!" The little girl ran down the hill and hugged Alicia.  
  
"Emma where is mum and dad? George and I have to talk to them." Alicia let go of the girl and stared at Emma. Emma had brown hair and radient, care-free blue eyes. Her smile was made you want to smile and it showed perfectly pearly white teeth.  
  
"Follow me you two. I don't know if you should bother dad though, he got a overload of patients today and one was attacked by a Manticore. Mum on the other hand had a good day. The only down-fall was she had to babysit the Smith twins. But other than that we had a usual day." They came to the door and she opened it. The hall was painted green and baby photos and pictures of Alicia and Emma littered the dark forest green walls of the vast hallway. Their was four doors on each side of the hall and at the end the living room was visible through a glass door. A short skinny woman was sitting in a sky blue chair reading a book. Her frizzy brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore glasses over her deep green eyes. She wore a pair of jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a pair of purple slippers. She turned a page in her book and Emma bounced over in front of her mother.   
  
"Mum Alicia and George are here. They need to talk to you and dad. I got to run to Kate's slumber party before I am late." Emma picked up the stuff she care-lessly droped onto the floor. She ran out of the house waving a good-bye to Alicia and George. The woman looked over her book and stared at the couple.  
  
"Hello Alicia, George. Ali why didn't you send a owl before you came here? I would've made you two something to eat-"  
  
"Sorry mum but we already ate at the Weasley's house." Alicia made her way to a love-seat and beckoned George to sit down next to her. "Mum where's dad we have to talk to both of you."  
  
"I am sorry hun but your father just left to a emergency call. Savannah Morris is ill with a touch of chicken-pox. But you can tell me and I will tell your father." Mrs. Spinnet closed the book and layed it on the lamp table to the right of her.  
  
"Well I would like to be the one to tell him but okay." Alicia looked at George, he shrugged and they both looked at Mrs.Spinnet.  
  
"We are expecting a little baby this July." George and Alicia said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred and Angelina looked up at a giant mansion. They were walking on a paved sidewalk that led to the house's front door. The sky was raining snow and when it landed on the pavement. The snow melted and the water disappeared into vapor and the cycle repeated.  
  
Angelina watched Fred looking at the pavement.  
  
"Dad got the weather-proof sidewalk installed years ago. Watch," Angelina looked around and then picked up a hand-full of snow. She dropped it onto the sidewalk and George and she watched it turn into water and then disappear into thin air. "see. I used to do this when I was eight. For some reason I never was aloud outside when it snowed." They got to the door and Angelina took the brass knocker and banged it against the door. It made a hollow sound and a few minutes later the door opened up and a house-elf appeared.   
  
"This is the Johnson family's mansion. May I ask what do you want." The house-elf said in one bow. As soon as it straitened up it saw Angelina and immediatlly opened the door wider. "Yes Mrs. Weasley? Are you calling on your parents again?"  
  
"Yes Tortal.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry its so short.  
  
Please r/r ppl's!!  
  
Till next time my faithful readers! Till next time!   
  
Sorry it took so long to write a new chapter but I am busy with work.  
  
I got Harmony out of this story and she won't appear till after the kids are born. Now Harmony isn't the only one that can read minds. Well it is a short author note but I have to type up the next chappie. Talk to you all later. 


End file.
